


Bonus Chapter: A Day In The Life

by Lady_Of_Paper_7



Series: Blue To Green To Blue [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: "Minor" Injuries, Bonus Chapter, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fighting, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Paper_7/pseuds/Lady_Of_Paper_7
Summary: Well, the rest of the Avengers had to find out about Tony and Loki at some point. Some of them had a different experience than others.





	1. Morning

If there ever was something remotely like a quiet time at the former Stark-tower since it had become the Avengers-tower, it would have been the first hours around sunrise, or roughly from around 3 o’ clock till 5. Not even Steve was up this early and it was also past the time the avengers’ missions had usually already ended and they’d both come back and strolled off into their respective rooms.

Yet, these early hours were seldom completely without a sign of life as both Tony and Loki usually were either already awake or still up. The reason for the former usually was them spending an afternoon or evening with magic or working on current projects in Tony’s work shop and said evening or afternoon turning into an all-nighter, while the reason for the latter usually consisted in one of them having jolted awake after a nightmare.

This still happened quite often - to both of them - and Loki was not completely sure whether the knowledge, that Tony still too was struggling with past traumas and memories to a point where he woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and with his heart hammering away in his chest or sometimes even had panic attacks during the day, made him feel bad for him or more comfortable in their relationship because they shared these struggles.

Tony, who had told him about his own past - including his time in Afghanistan, his family, his relationship with Pepper, their break up and his lifestyle beforehand, the struggles he’d had to live through up until now and which had left him changed in big ways and small ones - before they’d gotten together. Back when Loki hadn’t even been allowed to leave ‘his room’ at the secret lab and the engineer still had tried to calm him down after Fury’s interrogations or to somehow get through to him on especially bad days when he wouldn’t even sit up or say a word to anyone, including Tony.

The first option didn’t feel right as Tony Stark hardly allowed anyone to pity him or feel compassion for him and he almost felt sick just contemplating the second one because even he was not that deranged and did not revel in his lover’s suffering.

Yet, Tony trusting him enough to allow him to calm him down after a panic attack or nightmare - or even allowing him to discover this aspect of his live in the first place - and the fact that he was actually able to comfort him, holding him tightly in his arms and smoothing his fingers through his hair and along the outline of his face, ~~(and maybe, just maybe that he wasn’t the only one needing to be calmed down after having woken up tossing and screaming)~~ did add to the warm feeling that started to spread from his belly every time he thought about Tony or looked at him. It had been a long time since he’d had feelings of this sort for anyone and sometimes he still feared that all of this would be taken from him all of a sudden.

Tony himself didn’t feel much differently; he of course knew about several aspects of Loki’s physical as well as psychological state but telling him about his own past and letting him in this close still had been a challenge for him. The only person he’d allowed himself to be this close to had been Pepper and she’d also been one of the very few people who’d ever gotten to see the real Tony Stark, weak spots and panic attacks included and still, he was pretty sure he’d never been as comfortable with anyone else, not even Pepper. ~~(Maybe, he’d also never been more in love)~~ With the god of chaos and mischief of all people.

But right now, as the only sound that could be heard was the shuffling of Tony’s bare feet against the kitchen floor tiles as he dragged himself from the refrigerator over to the stove and back again until he had everything he needed to prepare breakfast piled up on the counter beside it, none of the above really mattered anymore as there was a second sound audible in the cool air of the stormy Sunday morning.

“What’s so funny?”, Tony didn’t turn around to the god sitting on the opposite counter, one long leg crossed underneath him and its foot tugged underneath the other thigh, his elbow on his knee and his chin resting in the palm of his hand, but continued to pour the batter into the waiting pan.

“Nothing in particular”, Loki’s voice was still laced with sleep but he was also still quietly chuckling, “I’m just enjoying the view”, he told him after several more minutes, dangling his leg against the cupboards, after the mountains of pancakes on their plates had risen to a surprising height.

_And giggling like a lovesick teenager_ , he added in thought.

He didn’t stop though; it had been along since he’d been this happy.

“Well…”, Tony drawled, setting the now empty pan down before he scuffed over to Loki and stepped in between the semi-gap of his legs, the baggy sweat pants, which had already been loose on his hips when he’d crawled out of bed earlier, now hanging even lower.

“I think, I’ll take that as a compliment”, he then decided, pursing his lips as he placed his hands on Loki’s knees and slowly slid them up his thighs.

By the time, he’d reached his hips and brushed the pads of his thumbs over the god’s hip bones, Loki had untangled his legs from underneath himself and wrapped them around the back of Tony’s thighs and his waist, pulling him close and cupping his face. He smiled softly up at him – everything about him was soft after he’d first woken up and, okay, he had definitely never fallen as hard for anyone, Tony thought when he brushed a stray curl behind the god’s ear.

“Would you now?”, he breathed against the engineer’s lips.

“You’re telling me, I shouldn’t?”, a lazy grin stretched across Tony’s lips before he wet them with the tip of his tongue and his boyfriend’s eyes flicked downward for a second and he finally mirrored the engineer’s expression as one of his hands slid further back and gently squeezed his ass as he pulled him even closer.

“Not that your ego would require additional stroking, but no; you definitely should take it as a compliment”, the god finally pulled him down for a kiss, threading his fingers through his mess of a bed head. He was only wearing one of his boyfriend’s washed out tank tops and black boxer shorts so it really wasn’t a problem for said boyfriend’s other hands to come across his soft, pale skin, which looked even paler in the bluish gleam of the arc reactor.

He had almost reached the god’s chest, the tips of his fingers smoothing from his hip over his flat stomach up his ribcage when Loki’s grip on his hair tightened and he almost ripped out a couple of Tony’s streaks when he opened his eyes and caught a very shocked Bruce Banner out of the corner of his eye.

“Ow- what the hell?”, the engineer jerked back, his eyes wide as he searched for anything that could be wrong with his boyfriend who looked like a deer caught in the headlights before he even thought about turning around, “are you okay?”

“I-I “, Bruce started, trying to keep his gaze fixed on the ceiling or the wall and not on Loki’s smooth, bare legs, which were no longer wrapped around Tony’s waist and were still barely covered, or his unusually red lips as he stood in front of them but his eyes didn’t seem to want to do what _he_ wanted, “I really just wanted to have some tea”

To be honest, he’d called this a couple of months ago already; the two of them couldn’t keep their eyes off each other for more than 10 minutes and had virtually spent no minute apart since Loki had been allowed to stay at the tower and even before that. The fact that they also always retired to their respective rooms (or simply stole away from the rest of the avengers) around the same time had also not been too hard to miss… it really hadn’t been exactly hard to tell what was up with them so Dr. Banner really couldn’t that say he was surprised to end up walking in on something like this. Even though he’d have had preferred to not have seen one of his best friends making out with their former enemy t in their shared kitchen.

“…alright?”, he caught the end of Loki’s question and his head snapped back to look at the couple in front of him. By now, Tony had positioned himself beside the god, leaning back against the counter and one arm slung around his waist but his back was still a straight line.

“I’m sorry?”, he asked kind of dumbly, uncrossing his arms in front of him; he hadn’t even noticed he’d crossed them in the first place. It _was_ still very early and he wouldn’t even be up yet if he hadn’t woken this thirsty and gone to the kitchen.

“I said; I brewed some tea earlier, it should still be hot. If you’d care for Earl Gray that is”, the god repeated slowly, but not nastily, his eyes a very light shade of green in the bright sunlight of the early morning.

He didn’t look anything like the spitting maniac who had tried taking over the city the previous year, if anything he looked timid. Timid and unsure and scarred, and so, so much younger than he normally looked; almost like a kid who wasn’t sure whether they’d just done something to embarrass their parents or make them proud. It _really_ was too early, the doctor tiredly shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Depends; did you use tea bags?”, he finally asked and couldn’t help himself but quietly grinned at Loki’s distressed expression.

“Of course not”, his messy curls tumbled from left to right as he shook his head but pointed to the stove where one the delicate porcelain teapots, Tony had gotten for him and Banner, was placed, “what do you think of me?”

“Only nice things from now on”, the doctor shot Tony, whose posture relaxed slightly, another sheepish grin before he poured himself a cup and even Loki attempted a weak smile.

“Thank you”, he said very softly, tilting his head and laying it against Tony’s temple who was still gazing at his boyfriend with positively heart-shaped eyes

“I’ll leave you to it then”, Bruce nodded just slightly awkwardly, stirring his drink and about to leave the room, “Clint wanted to get up early today and you know what his definition of ‘early’ is”, he turned back once more, “just so you know”

“Thanks, Banner”, the engineer kept his arm around Loki’s waist, his palm splayed over his stomach.

“See you in a couple of hours”

“And I really came to like our little breakfast routine”, Loki mournfully sighed into Tony’s hair as Bruce closed the door behind himself.

“You just liked having me cook for you in my underwear”, his boyfriend rolled his eyes at him but pressed his lips against his forehead after he’d stepped back in front of him and finally lifted him off the counter and onto his bare feet.

“That quiet certainly added to the appeal”

“Always the romantic”, the engineer snorted quietly and Loki pulled away from him; “do you think this will become a problem?”

“Nah, he’s seen me do much worse things than that and as long as he doesn’t walk in on us again, I don’t think he really cares”, Tony laid his hand against the god’s jowl but he didn’t let himself be pulled down but frowned at his boyfriend; “Is he going to tell Fury?”

“Believe me, Banner’s a lot of things but no snitch and he’d never sell anyone out to Fury of all people”

“And”, Loki silently cleared his throat, “would you, personally, mind if someone else found out about us?”

“Are you serious?”, Tony finally tugged his boyfriend down so their forehead’s were pressed together, “Baby, I’d stage an entire press-conference just to tell everyone about us or take you to France for a picnic on top of the Eifel tower if that wouldn’t result in half of S.H.I.E.L.D. suffering an aneurysm”, he smiled at the soft sound the god made as his lids fluttered close, ”Although that sounds kinda fun, doesn’t it? But the paperwork and drama…definitely not as much fun”

“You’re not lying”, Loki sounded honestly surprised as he cocked his head to the side, “well, I doubt you’re being literal but…”

“Of course I’m not lying”, Tony did his best to keep a straight face and not just pull the god close and not let go; he’d had a hard time discovering the amount of self-esteem issues his boyfriend carried around with him despite the way he carried himself in front of others and to this day he wasn’t quite sure, whether he thought that that was ironic or did just make him furious and want to throw a couple of punches at Odin, “you should know that by now”, he stretched up until he was able to press his lips against Loki’s, “I mean, come on Lokes, I’m kinda hopeless when it comes to you”

“I’m afraid the same goes for me”, the god covered his boyfriend’s hand, which was still cupping his face, with his own before he turned his head and nuzzled into the palm of his hand.

“Nice”, Tony chuckled with raised eyebrows.

“Yes”, the god eventually pulled back and nodded, not quiet acknowledging the last thing his lover had said. The crease between his eyebrows vanished as he looked at him again and Tony had to bite down on his bottom lip to not blurt out anything corny about how gorgeous he looked, especially since he still was merely dressed in an old tank top which he’d stolen from him and a pair of black underwear that had also belonged to Tony at some point, “I think we’re gonna be fine”


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't set on the afternoon of the same day, Bruce walked in on the couple.

The avengers didn’t know what exactly they were fighting – which is never a good sign but it’s especially bad if there’s an apparently mechanic beast, the size of the White House havocking in the middle of Manhattan. The thing itself seemed to be completely made out of metal, wires and gears but its movements were incredibly smooth, as if it were a real animal and did not just look like a hybrid of lion, boar and a couple of other species thrown in the mix.

It didn’t help, that the mechanical, smoothly moving beast had also proven to be unaffected by most of the avengers attacks and seemed to be equipped with some kind of intelligence or sense as it attacked, run towards or tried to trample or roast the heroes fighting it. Thor, the Hulk and Tony were the only ones able to inflict at least a small degree of damage on the thing but it didn’t seem impressed in the slightest, never mind actually damaged or about to give up.

Loki had managed to jump from the roof a former convenient store onto the back of the beast but he hadn’t been able to do much up there yet since it apparently didn’t appreciate someone hitching a ride on its enormous back and now put that to show by buckling and throwing itself around whilst avoiding – or in most cases simply ignoring – the attacks of the other avengers and the god had to put a great deal of effort in merely maintaining his unsure footing and not get thrown off the thing’s back.

The added danger of being flung into a different part of the city did however also come with a perk, which mainly consisted in him being the only one to actually get a sense of how this abomination was constructed and what it was capable of because of the way it was made, which even Tony and Thor weren’t able to from their current positions in the air above and in front of it since their perspective was all wrong and they were not able to grip the concept of the way every part of the thing was connected.

Clint had taken to perching on the very edge of another rooftop, firing arrows into apparent weak spots of the metal-shell of the thing or places where different parts were connected. A while back a collective cheer had gone through the team as he’d managed to dislodge one of the thing’s feelers or probe-things which it had used to grab the others with or toss smaller pieces of debris at them by directly hitting home in form of several linkages which had caused the nightmarish thing to tumble onto the ground and be trampled by the rest of the beast which was still very much functioning. The cheers had immediately stopped when it showed them that it had a number of additional feelers and other body parts it was able to extend.

Natasha and Steve stood on opposite ends (or maybe fronts) of it and both were pretty busy trying not to get run over, picked up or hit by one of these things.

While Thor was basically just hacking at one of its heads with Mjolnir, the Hulk was rampaging in between its several legs and Tony had taken to follow Clint’s lead and shoot at possible weak spots, Natasha finally got lucky.

A couple of weeks back she’d asked Loki whether they could train together, using his long necked Asgardian daggers, which had worked out surprisingly well; they seemed to be the perfect weapons for keeping someone at bay and slicing them up at the same time. So when they were called earlier, she’d taken them with her and now she had the perfect opportunity;

The mouth – or whatever really, as it was already hard to tell where the thing started and ended, never mind which end or beginning was which – opened up right in front of her in a gigantic roar, exposing both rows and rows of sharp edged blades which serviced as teeth and its complicated inner workings. On first glance, neither seemed to be great news because in the shadows of its enormous jaws, all you could see were wires, metal plates and gears in a kind of symbiotic relationship that had, at this point, merged into an inseparable, plain surface rather than individual pieces. As it tossed its head from side to side however, Natasha glimpsed a small gap at the roof of its mouth and without wasting time, she charged forward, dagger pointed and raised at her shoulder, and thrusted it into its mouth. Before she let go of it, she wedged it in between its jaws, so its handle came to a sudden hold behind its lower front teeth.

A jerk seemed to go through the enormous thing; it shook and tossed itself from left to right. But it didn’t go down and Natasha discovered that she didn’t have enough time to put as much distance between herself and the thing as possible after all as one of its mechanical feelers was almost completely circling her before she’d even completely let go of the handle. It would have crushed here right then and there for sure, if Loki had not seen what she’d been doing out of the corner of his eye and had jumped off the beast’s back and down to her. He’d just managed to grip her arm before it had caught her and teleported them to a corner several paces away from it.

This was exactly what he’d hoped for so he let go of her and, in a flash, was almost exactly in her previous spot. Taking a deep breath before he took a run towards the thing, which now had its head thrown back in a roar, and jumped.

He barely managed to get a grip on it, his hands scrambling for some kind of purchase on its lower jaw. Yet he let go with one hand and raised his arm until he could press his fingers against the roof of its mouth, where the tip of the dagger had broken the metal and thick streams of oil were pouring out, his other hand still clutching the edge of its snout when the stream of oil suddenly seemed come to a stop.

Except it didn’t; it simply wasn’t _oil_ that was pouring out of the thing and onto the trickster among other things, anymore but clear water.

Fatefully, he had to wait a couple of seconds until all of the oil had turned into water, before he could finish the thing off, and these precious seconds gave the beast enough time to wrap another one of its mechanical feelers around him. The fact that the change of its fuel was already slowing it down was the only thing that saved him from being killed right this second; the thing apparently understood that it wouldn’t have enough time to circle him completely and then simply crush him so it went for his legs with the last energy it possessed.

Loki obviously wasn’t able to jump out of the way without sacrificing his plan so he didn’t let go of the beast’s jaw as the thing slowly wrapped around his right leg right the second he turned the water inside of it into ice.

Freezing the fluid took just gradually longer than having it changed into water earlier but even now, in its last seconds, the beast did not let go of him; the thick, wiry feeler coiled up from his ankle to his thigh like an obscenely strong mechanical snake, crushing the bones with nauseating cracks as it climbed higher and still didn’t let go but constricted further. Tears run down Loki’s cheeks as he tossed back his head and screamed, almost mirroring the thing he was still hanging on.

Despite the pain that prevented almost any clear thought, the god was aware of the fact that the water’s capacity would almost immediately expand and he only had heartbeats to escape but he couldn’t get the thing off his leg or pull it out of the thing’s grip. Its surface was already cold as ice as his mind run over itself whilst trying to come up with a solution but being gripped like this he couldn’t even teleport to safety as the entire thing exploded.

He could hear shouts all around him as he clamped his eyes shut and waited for the noise of the explosion, the pain, but nothing came. He opened his eyes again and the first thing he saw was the faceplate of Tony’s suit and a flash of colors as he carried him out of harm’s way.

When they landed near the corner where Loki had dropped Natasha off mere minutes ago, Tony carefully lowered him to the ground and the god’s eyes immediately flicked downward; the string of metal was still clinging to his leg, now torn off from the mechanical beast… except-

“Did-“, he panted, face screwed up in agony and cold sweat forming on his forehead, “did someone _bite_ that off?”

“You can thank Banner later”, Tony had already crouched down next to him and carefully examined his leg and the thing wrapped around it, his face was now visible.

“I’ll make sure of it”

“How bad is it?”, Tony started but his boyfriend cut him off with a scream when he as much as touched the metal.

“Not ideal”, he gritted out as the rest of the avengers started gathering around them, “just get it off”, he had to pause and take a couple of deep breaths before he was able to continue, “I’ll take care of it afterwards”

He dug his fingers into the fabric of his dark green and black coat and swore quietly under his breath when Steve followed the engineers lead and started trying to work out a way of removing the thick band which was already getting slippery from the blood seeping out of his leg.

“Ready?”, Steve eventually asked after he and Tony had finally come to the conclusion that the only way would be actually unwrapping the thing.

He moved up behind Loki so Natasha and Steve could take his previous spot, pushing his hand between the god’s as he gave a sharp nod.

“Sorry”, Natasha told the god when he cried out as Clint took a hold on both his legs to hold them in place and she and Cap each took an end of the metal feeler and carefully started pulling it away from his leg. By the time they’d finally gotten the damned thing off him, which kept clinging to him like it had a will on his own, Loki was drenched in sweat; shaking and whimpering slumped back against Tony who kept him in a sitting position and had continued squeezing his hands until Natasha and Steve were finished and who’d wrapped both arms around his middle, pressing his face into the crook of Loki’s neck, talking to him in a hoarse voice.

Still, the god clenched his teeth and reached out for his own leg as soon as it was free with one hand, while the other was clutching at Tony’s, still in his gloves. He closed his eyes again, his free hand shaking but Thor finally closed up to them and gently pushed it back, “I’ll do that”

Looking up to the other god with an unmoving face, Loki nodded once more and Thor knelt down at his feet carefully slit his pant leg open, exposing the damage underneath, “Go on”

He took the trickster’s right foot in one hand while he placed the other one high on his thigh, above the ruin that used to be his right leg and now lay in an unnatural angle there, its bones visible in the warm light of the afternoon-sun. Without another warning, he pulled at his brother’s foot and smoothed his other hand down his right leg; he couldn’t actually heal his little brother but setting the bones and stray shards before he’d heal it himself, at least was something he was able to do for him, even though his howl echoed in the empty streets.

“Just like old times”, Thor carefully let go of him but stayed close as Loki mirrored his action of smoothing his hand down his leg, only this time he didn’t give a sound as he mended the broken pieces back together and left undamaged, pale skin behind beneath a soft green beam as he slid his fingers down to his calf before he collapsed against Tony’s chest, lips parted and eyes half closed.

No one said a word when the engineer freed one hand of its glove and laid it against Loki’s cold jowl, stroking the pale skin as he kissed the side of his head, muttering softly into his ear. No one as much as raised an eyebrow at them. After having witnessed weeks and weeks of the two of them basically being attached at the hip and having only eyes for one another, this really didn’t come as a surprise.

“Just take him home; we’ll manage this here just fine”, Natasha told Tony in a soft voice and he snapped his head up towards her, “we’ll manage this just fine”, she repeated and he showed her a weak grin; “if you say so”

Loki didn’t seem to be in too much pain anymore when his boyfriend carefully got back to his feet and picked him up; “Is it okay if we fly?”, his voice changed slightly as usual when his face plate slid back down and the god gave a weak nod before he laid his head against the cold chest plate.

By the time they were back at the tower, Loki had passed out in the engineer’s arms and Tony carried him to their bed. He carefully pulled off his boots and coat as well as several smaller belts and plates that belonged to his armor – his helmet had come off directly after he’d pulled him away from the exploding mechanic beast earlier – until he looked more or less comfortable in it and sat down next to him as soon as he’d gotten rid of his own suit.

He sat there, on the bed next to his boyfriend, for several hours; legs crossed underneath him and his fingers smoothing back his soft black curls and had almost fallen asleep himself when Loki stirred and his eyes fluttered open, unfocused in the dimmed light.

“Hey”, Tony kept running his finger through his hair and the god frowned quietly.

“Hey”, he cleared his throat and tried to sit up but Tony carefully pushed him back against the pillows, “I’m fine, Tony”

“I don’t think that someone who sticks his freaking hand into a mechanical monster gets a say in whether he’s fine or not”

“I disagree”

“You”, Tony mirrored the crooked grin he was presented with a slightly pained expression, “are proving my point right there”

“Shouldn’t you be back with the others anyway?”, Loki asked genuinely, covering his mouth as he yawned.

“I got this rule where I don’t leave my boyfriend alone while he’s passed out after he almost managed to get himself killed and his leg torn off.”

“Firstly; I wouldn’t have died from _that_ ”, the god waved his hand dismissively, “and secondly; it wasn’t torn off, just broken”

“It looked like you’d stuck it in a blender if you ask me”

“Well, I’m not asking you, my darling”

“You’re such a…”, Tony trailed of but he didn’t finish, he had a better idea.

“A what, Tony?”, Loki retorted innocently.

“An ideal poster boy; I’m sure Fury’ll officially admit you to our little team in no time if you keep this up”

“…I really, really hate you sometimes, did you know that?”

“Course”, Tony said in a sing song voice as he leaned back against the pillows beside him and slung an arm around the god, “luckily you won’t have to hide that anymore from now on”, and pressed his nose into his dark hair.

“I gathered as much”, Loki pushed closer to him.

“Do you mind?”

“Not really”, Loki said solemnly, gazing into his boyfriend’s eyes; “Do you?”

“Not at all”, he murmured against the god’s lips before he closed the distance between them, “it’s been only a matter of time anyway”

“Alright then”, Loki placed his palm against the side of Tony’s face, smoothing the tips of his fingers above his temple, “I’m glad actually”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope, you've enjoyed this; I'm still going to post an actually Sequel but, as I said, I thought, you might enjoy some fluff in between.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought you might aprreciate some Bonus chaptes (I still have plans for a Sequel) and I really hope you like this; thank you to everyone who read this and/or the Prequel (or other stories of mine),  
> Thank you very much!


End file.
